Wood burning fire pits are popular among outdoor enthusiasts. The smells, warmth, and ambiance provided by such fire pits enhance social and family gatherings. Quite often, such fire pits are installed in back yards or on decks. However, conventional wood fire pits tend to generate copious amounts of smoke and sparks, which can be unpleasant, and in some cases, dangerous. When installed or set atop an outdoor wooden deck, the risk of causing unwanted fire outside of the fire pit increases even more, as the heat and sparks can create a fire hazard. Moreover, conventional fire pits are deficient in areas of capacity, flame reliability, and effective burning methods, which can lead to disappointment and a reluctance on the part of owners to use such fire pits.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved wood pellet burner unit that has high-capacity, sparkless, mobile, and double-insulated features. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the inventive concept will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.